School Days
by Ung Angela
Summary: Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein and Taka Nakamura (OC) met each other during their school years. The reason? Two schools from the eleven and prestigious wizarding schools worldwide decided to send the best students in their 3rd year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fun and dark things will happen to our Dynamic Trio during their adventures in and out of Hogwarts.
1. Characters

Characters:

Newton Artemis Fido "Newt"Scamander, O.M. (Second Class), (b. 1897)

Porpentina Esther" Tina" Scamander(néeGoldstein) (b.19 August,1901)

Let's say they are both the same age so Tina is born in 1897 as well

Theseus Scamander

Original Characters:

Takeshi Yuji "Taka" Nakamura (b. 5 september 1897), Samurai / Wizard from the S.W. League

Agnes Scamander (b. 7 march 1872), Newt's mother

I have posted this story on Wattpad as well!


	2. Arrival

It's Newt's 3rd year at Hogwarts, he boarded the Hogwarts Express with his older brother Theseus and his bestfriend Leta Lestrange from King's Cross Station Platform 9 at 11 o'clock in the morning, arriving atHogsmeade Station in the early evening.He then embarked on a carriage pulled byThestralswith Leta to the castle.

The Welcoming Feast takes place in theGreat Hall then theSorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the currentHeadmaster. "Students! This year, a few students from two prestigious wizardry school will attend Hogwarts. You will pick one or two pen pals from these two schools or he or she will pick you. This only applies for 3rd year students." Hearing that, students who aren't in their 3rd years or are above that protested. Newt jerked up his head in interest from the food he was digging in and didn't realize he had some gravy sauce stuck on his cheeks. "Now then! Please join me and welcome our friends from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Students who were eating now faced the doors as they opened and were greeted by a view of students dressed in robes in which the colours are blue and cranberry and are fastened by a gold Gordian Knot.

"Elegant" Newt thought.

The wizards and witches from Ilvermorny whispered some spells and characters, images of the history of their school appeared. Then they started singing:

(Caw-caw, caw-caw!)

(Purr-purr!)

We stand as one, united,

Against thePuritan.

We draw our inspiration,

From good witch,Morrigan

For she was persecuted,

By common wandless men.

So she fled from distant Ireland,

And so our school began.

Oh-oh! Ilvermorny, Massachusetts

We choo-choose it!

We choo-choose it!

The wizard school supreme,

Your castle walls that kept us safe,

Our days with you, a dream!

You taught us all our magic

And now one thing's quite clear.

Where'er we roam,

Where'er we roam,

Our one true home,

Our one and own,

Is Ilvermorny, dear!

One girl caught Newt's attention, her voice was just so beautiful he just couldn't stop staring at her. The girl noticed and looked at Newt straight into his eyes and let out a little laugh. She pointed her cheeks and that's when he realized he had some sauce on his cheeks so he quickly wiped his cheeks and blushed. The unknown girl just kept on with what she was doing. Newt looked around him to see that he wasn't the only one fawning over this beautiful girl. Her smile somewhat gave warmth to his heart. From the Slytherin table, Leta looked at the girl with jealousy in her eyes.

"Now please greet our friends from East Asia. Witches and wizards from Mahoutokoro, Japan's and Asia's top wizarding school!"

Students in the Great Hall heard loud drum noises and turned their attention towards their new friends. Students dressed in robes ranging from different colours walked in, but one stood out. Instead of having green, red or pink like the others he had a golden coloured robe. They all stood in a military like position with pride in their eyes and the golden coloured robed student shouted "Banzai!"

The rest of the act left everyone in the hall with their jaws dropped.

The Japanese wizards took out their katanas (traditionally made Japanese swords that were used by the samurai of ancient and feudal Japan) and started waving their swords in coordenating movements without fail. The witches whispered some spells and sakura petals started falling down. Then traditional japanese folklore animals appeared. One by one landmarks from Japan appeared.

Newt who was seeing all this felt like he was in Japan! The music and the scene playing infront of him made him feel like he was in the land of the Rising Sun. They finished the act by bowing down towards the students and the teachers. The headmaster who was still recovering from the stunning act managed to say "Uhm, yes yes welcome. Now 3rd year students, you may pick your pen pal." And wiped off sweat rolling down his face and neck. "Lord… these Japanese are always full of surprises." The headmaster whispered.

Newt didn't expect anyone to come talk to him so he continued eating and hoped that someone would pick him. From a distance he heard some familiar voices saying "Hey there beautiful, wanna hang with us this year?" While encircling a familiar face he saw 10 minutes ago. "I-it's ok. I already have someone in mind" said the voice while tring to get pass the guys who were threatening her. Newt has seen far enough and made his way towarsd the scene. "Oi, that's enough. She doesn't want to be around people like you" he said and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her. "Ohh hey there Newtie, acting tough aren't we?" said one of the guy's, Newt didn't care and kept on walking. "Woah woah come back here we ain't done with you." Said another and pulled Newt's collar . Before any major fights could happen then, the student with gold coloured robe interfered and looked at one of the bullies in the eyes with a deathly glare. He slowly draws out his katana, which scared the bullies away.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with a heavy Japanese accent. "We're fine, thank you for saving us." Said Newt. He realized that he was still holding hands with the girl from Ilvermorny and quickly let go of her hand, slightly embarassed by what he had done. Her brown eyes met with his blue one and both blushed. "Thank you." She whispered. The Japanese wizard realized that the situation was getting awkward so he let out a big cough which caught the attention of Newt and the girl. "Do you guys mind, if I join your group? I checked out the other tables, the Griffindors were fun to talk with and they were nice but I didn't really like the fact they were boasting about their courageness and all of that. The Ravenclaws were nice as well but I don't think I'll fit in . As for Slytherin, I've seen more than enough on how awful they can be well most of them I suppose but nah. Your house seems down to earth and I like that. So if you don't mi-." "Of course!" Newt shouted, he was happy that someone actually came to him. "But she hasn't asked me yet. I just saved her from those guys. So, uhm would you like to join us miss?" Newt asked "I'd love to." Replied the girl with a smile on her face. Newt gave out a little blush and tried hard to conceal it. "Hey now that I think about it, we haven't introduced ourserlves yet." He blurted out. "Ah yes. Then I'll go first." Said the other wizard. "My name is Takeshi Yuji Nakamura or Taka for short. 13 years old." And bowed. "Porpentina Esther Goldstein. You can call me.Tina for short. 13 years old." Said the girl. "Cute name, Porpentina" Newt thought then it was his turn to introduce himself. He hesisated at first but sighted and said "Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. But please call me Newt. Same age as you both."

Taka and Tina looked at each other and chuckled. "I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me…" "No Newt, it's a cute name. I love it!" Giggled Tina. "Makes you sound like a strong man haha." Added Taka. These comments made Newt feel a bit better, people usually use his name against him to tease him except Leta. "Leta." He thought and looked towards the Slytherin table to see that she wasn't there. He didn't really thought much of it.

The trio ate their dinner and bid each other goodnight. Newt went back to the Hufflepuff common room, Tina and Taka got some special accomodations from Hogwarts.

The next day, Newt showed them around the castle. He told them about the classes and what they will do throughout the year. "It's pretty different from the Japanese education." Declared Taka. "There's no magical caligraphy nor kenjustsu classes. Also classes in Japan is a bit more zen in a way." "Kenjutsu?" Questioned Tina. " Kenjutsu originated with thesamurai class of feudal Japan. It means "the method, or technique, of the sword."Taka added. "Oh? Are you some sort of swordmen? Samurais, I think that's what they're called." Said Newt. "Yeah but our clan is a bit different. We have served Japan's emperors for hundreds of years but they never knew of our magical abilities. Same goes for most samurai clans in Japan."

The more they talked the more they knew about each other. They all have siblings and all of them suffered as kids . Newt felt bad for Tina and her sister because she lost her parents at a very young age. Taka lost his mother and he lost his father.

They attended classes and realized that Taka and his friends from Mahoutokoro learned spells in Japanese so it was a bit hard for them to follow some classes. But in the end, everything worked out fine.


End file.
